


Striking Truth

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dark Thor (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: The Norse fates, more specifically one of their children is captured to break into the dungeon to free Thor years after the events of New York that leaves Loki king of Asgard and ruler. Thor is thrown into the dungeon where Loki brings the youngest & strongest fate to Thor as a toy. All goes terribly when instead Thor cares nothing for the rescue & wants his way.





	Striking Truth

It was a harsh jerk to Y/N arm that made her realized they had reached their destination, the dungeon, more specially a cell, one by itself, quiet, dark, secluded, the only one located this deep in the darkness that was Asgard. An Asgard ruled by Loki, not Thor, having won the battle of New York & returning with his army to overthrow Odin & take the throne. The very Loki that stood in front of Y/N, between her & the cell, looking into it, through the darkness at a figure she couldn’t see. It was as if Loki was sure to keep the person blocked, the room ahead of them brightening as the einherjar tightened their grip.

“Good evening brother,” Loki spoke, still being sure to keep between Y/N & the one in the cell, though she knew who it was, the clink of chains announcing him coming closer.

“What is it this evening? Another weak mortal for me to torture,” came a deep, hoarse voice from the cell, it sounded as though he hadn’t spoken in a while & Y/N wondered if Loki was the only one who visited.

“No, not this time. A little, well, she’s not a scrawny one,” Loki snickered, moving out of the way to reveal a bigger than average woman, clothed in a long thin gown that showcased thick hips, thighs, & middle, Y/H/C hair left to fall around her face in curls but partially pulled back to not obscure Y/E/C orbs that sparkled despite the circumstances.

Y/N looked over the once great god of thunder, Norns did he look like Hel warmed over, his once manicured golden hair tied haphazardly at the nape of his neck, loose strands falling out all over the place. His clothing was drab, nothing special, ankles, & wrist chaffed by thick shackles that looked heavy. Despite the obvious, Thor was clean, taken care of, despite being kept in the dark, it looked to Y/N that Loki was seeing to the well-being of his older brother.

“I was gifted 3 of these beautiful creatures as payment, & when I laid eyes on this one,” Loki began, reaching back to Y/N pulling the shackle chain to have her stand at the foot of the steps, locking gazes with dark storm blue eyes that raked over her.

I don’t know if I can do this, this wasn’t thought through, Y/N thought the moment the fallen prince after he finished ravaging her with his eyes & seeing nothing but hatred and darkness.

“I knew that she was of your taste, though I had thoughts of letting her warm my bed as well,” Loki’ voice darkened, sending a shiver down her spine.

This isn’t right, fuck what had she & the other two gotten their selves into, did Loki know this, had someone ratted them out? But how could anyone know? It was only she & the other 2 fates that knew the plan, knew what was to be done. Y/N was to be sent to the dungeon to free Thor, but this man, just who the Hel was he. To deep in thought to realize the barrier went down, stumbling into the cell when Loki pushed her forward, tumbling to the floor, waiting for an impact that didn’t come thanks to the strong hand that caught her arm harshly.

Looking up into troubled eyes & pupils swallowed iris whole, leaving nothing but a sea of black. Getting to shaky feet quickly, trying to jerk out of his grasp but he wouldn’t let go watching Thor closely as he looked back to Loki.

“Try to take care of this one, at least make her last for a few months at least,” Loki spoke before turning to leave.

“Well seeing as she isn’t mortal she should outlast Jane, I take it you will be providing food for this one,” Thor bantered towards Loki, Y/N turning in Thor’ iron grip to watch the two.

“I have marked this one as yours have I not,” Loki hinted to the pendant that hung around the woman’s neck, Thor turning his attention to the woman that looked up at him, expression unreadable & reaching for the pendant that hung around her neck.

Y/N didn’t flinch but began to question if she should have the way his calloused knuckles caressed over bare chest to lift the pendant from between her breast. Watching Thor close while he studied the ruin, his ruin that marked her as Thor’ property, looking into her eyes for a second before back to Loki.

“Maybe I will keep this one, she seems strong, maybe she want break to easily,” Thor spoke to Loki as if it was casual conversation, what could a god possibly do to a fate, Y/N not even knowing of what could possibly kill her kind but for a handful of things & he wasn’t it.

“I hope not, because I don’t know where else to find you one that want. And don’t forget the agreement, I need a decision in the morning,” Loki spoke casually before finally leaving.

Y/N met Thor’ gaze when he looked back to her, hand still holding to her forearm & looking her body over more closely his pupils dilating once more. Did she chance telling him now, or wait it out? The others had told her 3 days was the time they had, but what was the decision Thor needed to make?

Thor let go of her arm to reach to cherish over her cheek, deep in thought himself, searching her eyes for something, & who knew what. This wasn’t Thor, the look in his eyes told her the man, the god she had met years ago wasn’t there that something else was inhabiting his body, that the war, it had woken something in him & Y/N was sure it wasn’t good.

“No binding shackles I see,” Thor spoke, taking her wrist with his freehand turning the mundane shackles with his thumb then looking back into troubled Y/E/C orbs while continuing to cherish her cheek with the other.

“No seidr I take it, do you posses the all speak or are you devoid in that area as well,” he asked gruffly, letting go of her cheek to step away, holding to her wrist tugging at it to spin her a full turn to stop facing him once more, his gaze even more intense making Y/N skin crawl.

“I possess all speak,” Y/N finally answered after clearing her throat, this shouldn’t be this hard, not taking into account what the last 10 or so years in captivity had done to the god or what was done to him.

“Good, then you can help me finish these documents,” he smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders leading her over to a table that Y/N noticed.

Stepping over to the table, nothing gilded but elegant for a king, Y/N looking past the table to realize that the cell was larger than what was originally perceived. It appeared that the one in charge of the lighting was Thor himself, & the cell was actually a large room that was fit for a king. It even appeared to have a bath through a separate door, but not sure since he pulled a chair out for her at the table & motioned to her to sit.

“Start with this page,” Thor pointed out once he had Y/N seated, the arm that was around her shoulder moving to sweep the hair away that laid over her shoulder & pressing a chiseled chest to her back pulling out what she was to read.

Hands trailing back over her shoulders to rest there for a moment, thumbs tracing circles over the nape of her neck before finally pulling away but filling his overheated body standing at her back.

“I grow tired of reading thorough all these documents, so if you would read these aloud so that I can get through them quicker,” Thor commented, pulling away & walking the room listening to every word Y/N spoke, taking it in.

It was long, drawn out jargon that was 8 pages long & boiled down to Loki was granting Thor rule over Midgard as king, but one that reported to Loki, as if Loki was Odin. Thor to rule the realm & what was left of the team called the Avengers using them as Thor seen fit, for Loki of course. Y/N looking up to Thor who had stopped pacing in front of her, without natural light it was hard to tell how late it was, but her eyes felt tired while taking in how he stood looking her over before starting towards her.

“Come with me to the bath,” Thor asked holding his hand out to Y/N who reluctantly took it after studying it over, perhaps this was her chance.

“Ok,” was all she could muster, stomach twisting as he led her into the room she suspected was the bath and thankfully was right.

Calloused hands stopping Y/N next to the small pool, turning her to him. Reaching up to cup her face locking gazes before they moved to the thin straps on the gown to push them off her shoulders, but her hands were quick to stop him.

“Thor listen,” Y/N began, thankfully the tall god stopped, cocking his head in question to were this was going.

“Please you have to remember me, I’m Y/N, the fate, daughter of Verðandi, I’m here to get you out, to stop Loki’ reign,” Y/N began Thor’ hand moving to the pendant, holding it in his hand & looking it over before meeting her gaze.

“I do, & I did when I laid eyes on you, do you honestly think me that thick little Norn,” Thor began, caressing calloused knuckles along exposed chest venturing to push the fabric further to the side to expose softer breast.

“None of that matters now,” he began, Y/N hands reaching up taking his shackled wrist delicately making him stop & finally look into her eyes once more.

“Yes, it does, we’ve been working…,” Y/N ventured, but in a flash he had her wrists held painfully in his hands, crushing bruises on them as lighting ran his body, eyes boring into hers.

“Where were you when HE took the realm!? Oh, great goddess, Oh great Norn of NOTHING,” Thor bellowed, words cutting through Y/N like a dull rusty blade, breath catching as he pushed her onto a bench forcing her to sit.

Opening her mouth to speak, to tell of the Hel that had befallen her mother & the other fates Skuld & Udr. A battle that left her mother dead & the other two weaken, Y/N the only fate with power that rivaled that of Loki, or so she hoped. Heart pounding so load in her ears that the cursing of Thor was going un heard, locked in her own Hel at the moment, at least until he ripped at the gown.

“Don’t you DARE! Odinson! Where were you,” Y/N snarled, unleashing seidr, letting it push him to the ground on his knees & in obvious pain as she bared down on him.

“On Midgard! Protecting those damned mortals when you were needed here! Co….,” was the last she spoke, hot lightning ripping though her body to throw Y/N to her knees, now at Thor’ mercy.

Pulled up to her feet, Y/N’ body shook with pain & fear, looking into stormy blue eyes that flickered with lightning, the shackles he wore didn’t bind his seidr. If it wasn’t for Thor holding Y/N she would have collapsed to the floor when the realization hit her, gut twisting & filling like she was getting ready to throw up.

“Easy sweetheart,” Thor spoke calmly, holding her close to keep her steady watching realization spread over her face.

“My little Norn, why do you think that I didn’t allow you to read the first few pages,” he breathed, lifting her into his arms & carrying her to bed.

“NO,” Y/N yelled out, hitting his chest, going as far as to knock him hard in the chin, springing to shaky, feet, calling seidr but it wouldn’t answer, looking up to watch a golden light trickle over Thor’ body to reveal regal lounge clothes, neat hair & looking every bit of the god Y/N remembered.

“You where in the first part of the contract, Loki was to bring me a woman who could with stand my appetites & rule by my side in Midgard. A woman that was powerful & not weak,” Thor began, stepping closer, making Y/N back into the mattress, shackled hand flying to the collar at her neck, this time it was different & looking to Thor in terror, free hand going to his chest to stop him.

“How, the only ones,” Y/N began but Thor stopped her as he paused.

“You just answered your question dove,” Thor spoke reaching out to cherish her cheek, but Y/N jerked away only for him to grab her & hold her, so she couldn’t get away.

“You can’t honestly believe that… you’re just giving up! You’re just going to bow to him like everyone else!? My mother died to…,” Y/N yelled heart hammering in her chest, breath caught in her throat calling to her seidr & pain shooting through her skull making it unbearable.

“Listen to me, calm down & listen,” Thor spoke gently, bringing Y/N out of her panic for a moment to explain what was going to happen.

“No! Why would Skuld & Udr…”

“You know why Y/N, their weak, saw their chance & took it. I can not take one more day inside this cell, locked away like an animal, you are my way out & I love you for that for your sacrifice. I will always love you for that, so please dove, don’t make this any harder than it needs to be,” Thor pleaded, pushing her to sit on the bed before backing away to remove his clothes.

“No, why do we have to,” Y/N voice shook, frozen to the spot & trying to comprehend what was happening, locking gazes with Thor, tears threatening to spill, not snapping out of it until she heard his pants unbutton.

Fight sprang to mind, no, run, she thought, pushing back onto the matters, scooting back as fast as she could to get to her feet on the opposite side of the bed, eyeing the bath, it had a door, she could bar her self in until she could figure something out.

“You want make it that far,” Thor spoke up Y/N gaze snapping back to him, “I, we have to consummate, it’s the only way that the contract is fulfilled, I’m sorry, more than my signature is needed.”

Without another thought Y/N took off for the bath, slower, weaker than what she thought & tripped up by the shackle chains. Wrestled to the floor like a she barely resisted, flung harshly onto her back, & gown torn to shreds. Yelping out in frustration while shackled wrist where jerked above her head by their chain wrapped tightly in Thor’ fist & legs spread painfully wide by the gods hips. Hips that crashed into hers, slicking his man hood in her folds, should Y/N be happy that he was allowing her that much. Keeping an eye on the bath, forced to lay on the cold stone, the unevenness of the stone cutting into her back.

“Look at me Y/N,” Thor spoke in her ear, taking his free hand to make her look at him, tears falling from the corners of her eyes & looking up to notice his eyes where rimmed with them.

“Please don’t, there is another way, even without the others, I can…,” Y/N trailed, knowing it was a lie swallowing thickly the head of his engorged cock pressing at her entrance making her stomach twist & breath stop.

“I’ll be gentle, I love you Y/N, always have, it’s the only way,” he spoke slowly inching into her, stretching her, the burn making her whimper in pain.

“Relax, please relax dove, you’re to tight,” he hushed, catching the tear that fell with his thumb, realizing Y/N wasn’t breathing while looking up in pain & shock.

“I can’t,” a small voice shook, had Thor not been looking straight at her he would have thought it was someone else, Y/N finally taking in a ragged breath when he was fully seated in her.

“I can’t take another day in this cell, I’m sorry for what I’m about to do, for hurting you,” was the last words he spoke before mercilessly & selfishly thrusting into her.

Y/N looking at him in horror, hands twitching in shackles, cutting into her wrist, drawing blood, causing pain, hoping it would be enough to distract from the burning pain between her legs, the betrayal, but she felt it all. Screaming out to the walls for him to stop, screaming she herself couldn’t hear, pleading that she was deaf to but not Thor, looking into troubled blue orbs, watching a tear finally fall the moment Y/N shouted out in true pain, cursing he & Loki. Trying to close her thighs but he was to strong, legs shaking with pain when he finally came, his head bowed into her shoulder, exposing his sweat covered shoulder to her, to teeth.

Filling his hot body flinch against her when biting down on the salty shoulder that released hot molten metal into her mouth, but he did not pull away. He deserved this, it was what he got for waiting to long to give into Loki’ demands, his orders, his command, now he & Y/N where the ones to pay the price. He would take the pain that she offered him because he knew she hurt far worse than he. Sliding out of her once she released his shoulder & letting go of the chains to allow Y/N control of her hands. Ones that sought to push him off, but looped chain & arms over his neck to hold tight burring her head into the crook of his neck.

“Ill take care of you dove,” Thor breathed, wrapping shaky arms around a thick shaking middle, reaching down to the shackles at her ankles to break the chain & pull her legs around his waist to carry her to the bath.

“There are to be heirs,” Thor began casually, explaining the contract, trying to take their minds off of the recent fiasco.

“You must bare me two, at least. The others before, never made it this far, I had to snap their necks, I had to, Loki would have turned them over to the Chitauri & who knows what would have been done to them,” he continued stepping into the pool of water.

“I hate you,” Y/N weak voice echoed, but still clinging to him tightly, not wanting to let go, & for what reason she wasn’t sure, & did she truly hate him?

“I love you dove, love you for helping me get out of this Hel, for that I will always love you, hate me all you want, but I love you Y/N, trust me you will see,” Thor spoke happily, sinking into the water with her still gripped tightly to his neck, letting go long enough to splash water over his shoulder to clean the blood and closing her eyes the moment Thor began to sooth over her back, gently washing over bruises left by the stone floor.

“You will love Midgard, we will have a beautiful place to stay,” he spoke into her ear, her body shaking against his, shaky breath fanning over his healing shoulder, evening out, giving into her future, at least for the time being, Thor knew Y/N would be a hard one to break when he had told Loki to find her & bring her to him.

Thor picked Y/N, out of all choices, it was Y/N that he himself ordered the others, Skuld & Udr to bring to the palace to set the trap, not Loki. Loki was just the facilitator, he may command the 9 realms & the Chitauri, but Thor, he commanded the royal guard that brought her to the dungeon. Thor was the one that demanded Loki disguise him in order to lure her into the trap, it was Y/N that he wanted for himself. Thor had become selfish while in captivity, he was never sure before, but now he was & he was going to take what he wanted from now on. The way he seen it, this would make he & Loki unstoppable with the power he knew she commanded. The two would take the universe, overthrow Thanos & his black order. But Y/N, she was HIS prize, one that if Loki tired to take he would kill for, his, his queen, his wife.


End file.
